The Return of Two, The Loss of One
by Mediziner
Summary: A sequel attempt of A Ghost & A Seeker, what if the events in "Ghost in the Machine" were altered, and the Elite Seeker Trine were to return with the help of Silverfang? Read on to find out. This is my first attempt at a one-shot sequel to something... Go easy on me please. WARNING: Contains Character Death...


_Mediziner's Notes: This is actually a small sequel to A Ghost & A Seeker, Because the episodes "Starscream's Ghost" & "Ghost in the Machine" are linked together despite not airing after the other. This isn't my best work, but I had fun nonetheless writing this._

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

_..._

_Run..._

_Just, run..._

That was all that screamed in Silverfang's systems... She really had done it and there was **_no_** way in hell Galvatron would forgive her now. Cyclonus hot on her tail while forcing her body to go much faster than her max Mach speed... Despite being nearly one of the fastest Seekers around... Well, not as fast as Starscream and his Trine. Cyclonus, having been ordered by his leader to permanently deactivate The Femme Seeker.

However... The Second in Command himself had felt rather strange lately every time he sees the Femme, though now attempting to deactivate her for good. For some reason, memories that he seemed to find 'strange' were playing in his memory banks... Seeing Silverfang and a black and purple Seeker he does not seem to know who, but is seen with Decepticon insignias on their wings. Noticing the changes in Cyclonus, Silverfang quickly sped forth while he's currently distracted, heading towards... Cybertron.

While she fully knew that Cybertron is now fully Autobot territory, at least there is one place specific... Or so she believes, that the Autobots never or rarely near. Silverfang flew into a familiar place that had been left in peace, beneath the surface... The **_Decepticon Crypt_**. Silverfang knew this place very clearly, it had surprised her just a bit that it had not changed at all before Unicron threatened to devour Cybertron. As she walked along the corridors, there were many markers that decorated the crypt as she walked... Silverfang looked away, wrapping her arms around herself as she passed by some that were very familiar... She passed by Thundercracker's, Skywarp's, Shockwave's, and a few markers belonging to various Seekers that she knew. She stood to a halt as she looked up at one specific marker: _**Megatron's**_ marker.

_'So, even Megatron himself has a marker?'_ She thought while next looking at markers that belonged to the Insecticons Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell. She never had much of good terms with them, knowing they always cheated on their ends of the bargain and often getting Megatron in a boiling rage. Silverfang raised an optic brow when she spotted a specific marker that only had a pair of legs... As she walked away from Megatron's marker and towards the pair of legs, she immediately stumbled backwards upon reading the marker's name, which had her former Air Commander's name. _'Wh... Why does he only have a pair of legs instead of being a complete body like the rest...?'_ She wondered if the Decepticons did this on purpose because of Starscream often branding himself as a traitor countless times, or that they did not like him at all... Then again, he was always deceiving many of his fellow Decepticons...

Silverfang had often wondered what would Starscream be doing now... After that certain _incident_ that took her by surprise... She had not seem him again after that the next time she came back online. If given the chance, she would love to see her... Ghostly spark mate again. Shaking the thoughts away, there were certain markers that she clearly wanted to know were the markers of the Rainmakers as she continued to travel along the corridors. _'Where could the Rainmakers' markers be? I can't seem to find them anywhere unless... Would it be possible they could still be alive? If they were, then where would they be? I know Shockwave back when he was still around often commanded them. If they still do live, somehow... I suppose __**Acid Storm**__ would suit best as the next Air Commander than I... Despite me, who wished to be the Air Commander many years ago if Starscream were to fall...'_

Not only that there were markers of the ones that she remembered before the incident, but also markers of various Decepticons she had not known or met before, each one had statuses of what they were best known for before their demise. Silverfang often wondered what would things be like if she came across these Decepticons, still fully functioning... However, her audio receptors caught the sounds of Cyclonus' voice as she quickly hid behind one of the markers, despite preferring to keep her distance from them... But she did not want to risk getting herself deactivated.

"Silverfang, I _know_ you're in here... Reveal yourself so that we may battle honourably." He said as the four winged Seeker kept to the shadows as much as possible, observing the Mech who seemed a bit confused by the markers decorating the corridors. However, he seemed to be expressing... Confusion? Silverfang observed when Cyclonus seemed to be drawn towards the marker of _**Skywarp**_, could it be that something about his marker bother him? She often wondered if he even knew what the markers of various late Decepticons are like? So many questions flooded her processor.

Her optics seemed to widen as Cyclonus clutched his helm, kneeling down slightly as he seemed to slightly grunt in pain... He muttered something rather silently but she could not hear what words he had said. Just _why_ did Cyclonus react to Skywarp's marker? She watched as the Mech collapsed completely to the ground. Out of curiosity and confusion, Silverfang slowly came out of her hiding place and approached the seemingly unconscious Decepticon. She looked up briefly at Skywarp's marker, what effect did he have on Cyclonus...? Either way, just to be on the safe side, she disarmed the Mech by taking his personal blaster even though he could end up transforming into his flying mode and rain his alt mode's blasters upon her.

She turned Cyclonus around, to now where the Mech laid on his stomach as Silverfang accesses his Personality Programming... Strange, there's a chip that's over another which seemed to radiate evil. Could it be that Unicron had implanted a completely different personality program to overwrite the former one? If so... Would it take over if she removed the one that's on top?

Cautiously, the Femme Seeker reached to grab the chip... But right about as she began to attempt to remove it, the chip gave her a _nasty_ shock, leaving a slight slit on one of her digits. Strange, she'd never had something like _this_ before despite the various things Megatron had her do before... She just had to remove the chip as there seemed to be more to this if it remained on Cyclonus... And she had to do it fast before the Mech had the chance to awaken from his unconsciousness. Silverfang tried again, despite more and more slits of injuries formed on her hand despite not backing down as she struggled to remove the chip from Cyclonus. Her hand was becoming more worse with the more slits of injuries forming on her hands and partially her forearm but she was able to finally remove it and toss it aside.

The wounds burned, how could a simple personality chip do such a thing? Whatever it was, it was not normal at all. Silverfang gasped as she quickly hid behind one of the markers as Cyclonus was coming to. Very quietly, she listened.

"Ow... What hit me? What am I doing _**here!?**_" Came an all too familiar voice, that voice not being Cyclonus' but... Skywarp's.

"Skywarp...? Is that _your_ voice I'm hearing...?" Silverfang called out, coming out of her hiding place as the former Seeker turned around, seeing an all too familiar face as he immediately jumps up and squeezes the Femme Seeker in a tight hug. "Silverfang! It is you again! What are _you_ doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Did I... Did I come back from the _dead_ or something? My body's all different and I... By Primus, I don't have my _warping_ abilities anymore!"

The Femme Seeker's amethyst optics glowed brightly for a moment, then asked. "Really? What was the last thing you remember?" From there, the former Seeker began to explain all that he had remembered last time.

"I only remember Megatron ordered us to attack _Autobot City_ on Earth and then we escaped back on Astrotrain... He said he didn't have enough fuel to get us all back to Cybertron and that he needed to **_jettison_** some weight... So we started to have an all out brawl, where as it tossed me, T.C., Megatron, and the Insecticons... I don't know what happened afterwards, but we were so badly injured and weak that not even I could even gain enough strength to fly back to Cybertron myself... I heard a voice... Then I felt myself surge with power... There, that was when my vision blurred, and that's all I know unfortunately..." Skywarp explained with a frown. "Hey, aside from that... Where is Megatron, Thundercracker, Starscream and the others? Are they still around and functional?"

That... was where Silverfang frowned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, Megatron was _**reformed**_ into Galvatron by probably the same voice that made you what you are, now... Thundercracker may be in the same thing as well... You were reformed into Cyclonus, and I think probably Thundercracker may have become Scourge... The Insecticons I think became Scourge's Sweeps, and Cyclonus' Armada- Your Armada in this case..."

"Wow, so _a lot_ has changed, but at least I'm back, right!?" Skywarp says with his all too familiar trademark, his outgoing pranking self. "I may not be able to warp, but we can just build me a new device of that or something, right?"

The Femme Seeker gave a sigh, looking away. "I don't know, 'Warp... But, we should try to get Thundercracker back at least, he'll want to know what happened but the problem is that we need to plan on how to knock him out. Once he's out cold, I'll get to removing his chip as the same I removed Cyclonus' personality chip from you." She said, pointing at the chip that now lay silently on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whaaa? That thing was in my **_head!?_** And it made me be something I'm _not!?_" Skywarp wasn't sure how to process this but then, a thought struck his processor. "Hey, where's our Air Commander, Starscream?"

A surge of pain struck her spark at hearing Starscream's name as she looked away. "He's... Been deactivated, _by_ Galvatron... Starscream held a coronation for becoming the new ruler of the Decepticons as far as I've known... But strangely, a few cycles later... I met his ghost and... Well... He's _still_ himself, but wanting revenge on Galvatron for destroying him on the spot." Silverfang sub-spaced Starscream's crown out of her sub-space pocket. "When I didn't remove Cyclonus' personality chip off yours, Galvatron made _him_ the new Air Commander."

Skywarp just laughed, which caused Silverfang to look at him with a raised optic brow. "_Me?_ Air Commander? No way in Primus would Megatron... Galvatron, or Starscream make _me_ the Air Commander." He said in between his fits of laughter. The Seeker Femme only stared for a few moments, completely dumbfounded but then found herself laughing as well, energon tears also began partially leaking from her optics. Oh, how she missed Skywarp's humour. Then, what really caught her off guard is that immediately once the laughing ceased, the former Seeker had grabbed a hold of Silverfang in a tight hug. "It's great to be _**back**_ again, 'Fang! We gotta go push some 'Cons down the stairs for laughs!"

Silverfang chuckled as she returns the hug, and despite Thundercracker may be completely different, she'd want to remove Scourge's personality chip but the only issue is... Where could he be? He wasn't with Galvatron during the time when she decided to try to take him out. She was brought out of her processor when Skywarp idly pouted. The Silver Femme Seeker looked over at her teammate and she swore she could burst out laughing with the face he's making on Cyclonus followed by. "Silverfang, I miss _warping_..."

She frowned, with his body reformatted into Cyclonus, it's sad that Unicron had diminished his ability to teleport. Afterwards, she stood up, as did Skywarp as they left the Decepticon Crypt. "We need to find Scourge, but the only issue is that he doesn't know that you're back to your old self, you'll need to pull a play on him... Can you do that, Skywarp?"

"Hmmmm... I'm not sure, 'Fang... Like _this?_" Skywarp clearing his vocal processors for a moment before speaking in surprisingly Cyclonus' voice, then back to his normal voice as he asks. _**"Like this?"**_

Silverfang roared out in laughter as she nods, Skywarp feeling pleased with himself until when this was cut short... As the sounds of weapons being fired upon... _**Trypticon**_? Without hesitation, Silverfang transformed and flew upwards, following Trypticon and the incoming attackers... But wait, why is Trypticon pushing Unicron's head towards Cybertron... This was unlike their Decepticon city transforming tyrant as she flew in for a closer look, Skywarp following, telling Silverfang to wait up.

Then... Flying out of one of Unicron's shattered optics, was Scourge himself, seeming to flee but why? "Skywarp, you think you can do it and try to lure Scourge elsewhere? I need to see what's going on."

"Sure thing, boss! I miss having T.C. around!" Skywarp replied in his casual happy tone as he veers away from Silverfang. _Boss..._ Somehow Silverfang herself seemed to like that idea but it wouldn't last but she didn't care, she's happy at least that some of the elite Trine were coming back... In a sort of way. Then, Silverfang could see that Trypticon was somehow... Off... He appeared to be wobbling about awkwardly and before she could question herself what's going on with the Mech, she swore she'd freeze up when Starscream's Ghost emitted out of Trypticon's body right around when Unicron's head crash lands right on Cybertron's surface. "What is Starscream doing with_ Unicron's head...?_" She murmured as she continues to fly forth.

However, she frowned upon seeing that the Autobots, lead by _**Rodimus Prime**_ himself, were loading explosive Energon Cubes on the back of Unicron's head, and it would be bad... Immortal Spark or not, that it seems that Starscream could get caught in it's explosion radius and she had to act fast. She can vaguely hear that Starscream seemed to be... Demanding Unicron a new body to complete a final task? Silverfang ceased herself to a halt as she shields her optics from a bright glow emitting from Unicron hitting Starscream's ghost, then the hearing him exclaim that he is _back_, she had to act fast before the Autobots had a chance to detonate the Energon Cubes.

To no surprise, Starscream despite Unicron's order to have him connect his head to Cybertron, threw aside the cords. "Heh, do it _**yourself!**_" He smirked, but then heard the sounds of an incoming jet as he turned to see Silverfang coming at him at an alarming rate but why? Then he heard her voice, telling him to get away from Unicron, but he didn't understand until when she had grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders... It felt weird that he was grabbed like this and pulled away from Unicron... But it had all made sense when explosive engulfed Unicron, sending his head flying right off of Cybertron and off orbit elsewhere, disappearing into the depths of space.

"Silverfang...? How did you know of _**this!?**_" Starscream demanded as Silverfang had been able to recover from a shock wave created by the explosion, setting themselves down. "I saw the Autobots right about when I saw you. And when Unicron restored your body...-"

"Hey, 'Fang! Did ya order one knocked out Sco- _**S-Starscream!?**_ Is that you!?" Skywarp exclaimed, dropping Scourge's knocked out body in complete shock and dumbfounded as Scourge's unconscious body fell to the ground in a clanging thud. "Silverfang told me what happened to ya, boss!"

Starscream chuckled rather mischievously, crossing his arms. "Lucky for you... Skywarp?" He paused as Cyclonus... Skywarp, nodded. "Not _just_ Silverfang knows I'm still the Air Commander around here _**AND**_ the former Second in Command." He watched as Silverfang walked over towards the unconscious Scourge, laying him out on his stomach as she opened a panel on the back of his helm. "What are you doing, Silverfang?"

"You'll see." Came the Femme Seeker's response as the Air Commander could see that his mate seemed to be attempting to remove a chip that overlapped another chip as he jolted when it sparked wildly with dark energy, injuring the Femme as she yelped in pain. Skywarp was worried about this as he fills his Trine Leader on the details. "Ya see, boss... The _same thing_ was with me when Unicron reformatted ol Megs, then T.C. and the Insecticons and even me... Lots have changed for us that we need catching up on." The prank loving Seeker turned to look at Silverfang, who was getting covered in scratches as she continued to attempt to remove the chip despite the new injuries forming on her body.

Finally, she was able to rip the chip out, tossing it aside as she groaned in slight pain, energon life force sluggishly leaking from her wounds, shutting the panel on Scourge's head as he came to, slowly sitting up as he looked at the three. "Where... What...?" The voice being none other than the serious Thundercracker's... Unsure about what's around him

**"T.C.!"** Skywarp exclaimed as he pulled him and Starscream into a group hug, much to the Air Commander's disgust. "We're a _**Trine**_ again! I missed ya guys!" Silverfang crossed her arms as she watched the three chatter. However, something interesting caught her comm link's range, which seemed to be chattering among... The _**Rainmakers**_...?

**/Acid Storm, give it up... We haven't found another Seeker in a while, we might as well be the only ones left since now that Shockwave's gone.../** One of them said as Silverfang listens in on them.

**/Nonsense, I know some of them are still out there, my scientific knowledge never fails me, which is why Shockwave always had found me a very logical Seeker./** Came the voice of Acid Storm. **/Just keep searching./**

**/Nngh, we haven't found ****_ANY_**** despite your 50th repeat of this already! We're the ****_ONLY_**** seekers left, can't you just admit it, Acid'!? For so long there hasn't been anyone but-/**

"Silverfang to the Rainmakers." Came the voice of Silverfang.

**/Silverfang!? If my logic does not fail me, you're ****_also_**** a Seeker, aren't you?/** Came Acid Storm's reply, to which the Femme Seeker acknowledged.

"Yes, I'm sending you the coordinates to where I am... You _might_ be surprised however, we'll be waiting." With that, the comm link had been cut and in no time, three colourful 'Tetrajets' flew in as they transformed, landing softly.

"It's been _twenty years_, Rainmakers..." Silverfang said as they approached, however they seemed very uneasy with the two odd Decepticons behind her, standing right beside Starscream as they raised their null rays. "Wait, wait! Don't shoot!" She exclaimed, getting in the way. "I know it _looks_ weird but... It's Thundercracker and Skywarp, see?" She gestured the two Mechs to speak and they did, where as it was enough for the Rainmakers to lower their weapons... However...

"So, _**this**_ is where you are, Silverfang." Came the voice of none other than Galvatron. "You _**even**_ found the Rainmakers for me, too... They'll need to be punished for abandoning the Decepticon Empire!" The Mech raising his orange coloured cannon, first aiming directly at Starscream as the Air Commander tried to fire the cannon off of his arm but only for clicks to occur... "What!? Unicron _tricked_ me!" He rasped. "My Null Rays aren't _firing!_" Then, the sounds of a blast as Silverfang screams, pushing Starscream out of the way of the incoming blast just in time but... Unfortunately... Silverfang only shrieked as her colour began to eventually fade in the flashing light of the cannon's beam hitting her. The beautiful silver colours turning to a sad mix of gray as some of her limbs came breaking off as she crumbles to the ground.

Starscream, after recovering, gasped as he saw the entire incident of Silverfang's death... And it wasn't long before he clutched his chest in pain as he screams in agony, rolling about as Skywarp and Thundercracker saw that Galvatron planned to destroy their Air Commander next, as to which the Rainmakers reply as they shot Galvatron's cannon off of his arm as they told him to take Starscream and get the hell out of the area while they quickly fled from the scene as Galvatron flees to grab his knocked off fusion cannon. The Seekers were disappointed, Silverfang having been obliterated into nothing as they continued to flee out of sight as quick as possible, despite Starscream's pained screams.

"No way... I-It just can't be... Silverfang... **_Gone...?_**" Skywarp said with complete disappointment in his tone, as if sorrow. "She cannot be gone just like that... She just _**can't**_ be..."

"It was inevitable, Skywarp..." Thundercracker spoke, despite also saddened as well, but kept his voice stern and serious. "She risked her Spark to prevent Starscream's death a second time... I am unsure what has become of Megatron... Now Galvatron, is planning to wipe out our race... We will need to become wandering rogues, it is very unlikely we will be welcomed in the Decepticons no longer..."

"Unfortunately..." Acid Storm spoke, having caught up with the Elite Trine. "Only Starscream is the only one left and with Megatron completely gone... In a way... We'll have to make do with our Air Commander now. If I can recall from my logics, if your old base still exists, we may be able to use it as our operations, but remain out of sight... It may be a possibility that the humans may have our technology to stop us more efficiently by now... Technology does improve over the years no matter where we go."

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss _all_ the guys that have gone..." Skywarp sighed as he and the remaining Seekers headed towards Earth as their destination... To their old base...

"...S-Silverfang." Starscream choked out, he could not believe how much pain he was currently in... Sure, he's suffered quite often from Megatrons' wrath and the usual beatings but this... _**This**_ pain was a completely different story. "T-Take me back to her... She should still be around... As I have upon being d-destroyed...!"

"No... Silverfang is _gone_, Starscream... Galvatron deactivated her... You saw what happened." Thundercracker pointed out. "She's someone to thank... Both Skywarp and I thank her for bringing _**us**_ back albeit stuck in _these_ new bodies, we'll adapt... Somehow... Even if most that we know are gone... For good..."

_'And perhaps someday...'_ Thundercracker thought to himself. _'We would restore the Decepticons to their true nature... Our way.'_


End file.
